


Darling, We don't need her

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Clary is a bitch, Clary is opinion is not appreciated, Dad Alec, Dad Magnus, Dad Raphael, Daisy is fierce, Husbands in love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love and cuteness all around, M/M, Oliver and Daisy are the cutest, Uncle Magnus, Uncle Raphael, dad simon, protective Daisy, uncle Alec, uncle simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: After last night, Clary shows up to convince Simon that Raphael IS cheating and that he should too.Following up of Darling, you're all I need and Darling, we are all they need! You might want to read those two first!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> The third part, it starts after the night on which they save Daisy and Oliver. Basically, Simon is making breakfast for everyone when the doorbell rings. He goes to open and finds Clary who is wearing only a coat. They start talking and before that Simon tells her about the night, she takes off the coat and remains naked in front of him. She says that since Raphael is cheating on him, he should do the same thing.Raphael is behind her and tells her the truth. She says that she doesn't believe him and starts to say awful things to him and that Simon should be with her. She is stopped by Magnus, Alec, Oliver and Daisy. Raphael tells her that she is not longer welcome and she asks Simon an ultimatum, he has to decide her or Raphael. Clary tells him that he loves him and Simon realizes that he doesn't love her because he loves Raphael too much.
> 
> Here you go my lovely Anon! Here is part three, short but effective!

Simon was whistling to himself as he stood behind the stove making breakfast. It had been quite an eventful night last night and Alec, Magnus and Oliver had decided to spend the night at Simon and Raphael’s.

It was a little weird to have now two tiny kids running around the house, but it was a good weird. For both couples it felt like the children completed their family and they couldn’t be any happier then they were now. It was now quite early, but Simon couldn’t sleep anymore. So he decided to start on breakfast. Somewhere during the night, Daisy had crawled between them in bed and cuddled up to them. Simon hadn’t mind when he woke up, he had pressed a kiss to both their heads before climbing out of bed and going downstairs.

He was whisking the egg mixture while simultaneously turning the coffee maker on. He and Raphael both loved a good cup of coffee in the morning, as did Alec. Magnus was more of a tea person in the morning. He hummed to himself as he poured the egg mixture in the hot pan, grabbing a whisk and scrambling the eggs then. He put some slices of bread in the toaster and then moved to grab some bacon out of the fridge.

He was happily busy making the breakfast when the doorbell rang. Simon frowned and glanced at the clock. It read 7.35 am. Who could that be? And this early on a Sunday morning? He turned everything down low so it wouldn’t burn and wiped his hands on a towel, walking over to the door and pulling it open to reveal Clary standing on his doorstep in a big coat.

“Clary!’’ Simon said surprised, raising his eyebrows. “What are you doing here?’’

“Hi Simon.’’ Clary smiled. “Can I come in? I wanted to see how you were doing.’’

“Oh, um..’’ Simon said, looking behind him before forcing a smile. “Yeah, sure come in.’’

Clary smiled and walked in, keeping the coat tightly wrapped around herself. Simon arched an eyebrow but didn’t dare to ask her. He gestured for her to sit down at the coffee table. “Coffee?’’ He asked as he went to grab two mugs from the cabinet.

“Yes, please.’’ Clary said. “No milk and-’’

“Lots of sugar,’’ Simon finished her sentence, chuckling. “I know, Fray. I’ve known you for 16 years now. Give me some credit here.’’

Clary laughed and looked around the house as she patiently waited for Simon to return with the coffee. She perched up when she saw Simon walking over and smiled brightly. “Thank you.’’ She said as he placed the cup down in front of her.

“My pleasure,’’ Simon retorted as he sat down across from her. “So what brings you hear on the early morning?’’

Clary took a sip from her coffee and then brushed a strand of her behind her ear. “It’s been pretty quiet in my house ever since Jace moved out, I was longing for some company I guess.’’

Simon hummed and nodded his head. “It’s sad to hear you two didn’t work out.’’

“Speaking of silence. It’s pretty quiet here as well,’’ Clary said glancing up at Simon. “Did you kick Raphael out when you found out he was cheating on you?’’

Simon frowned and put his cup down. “Actually,’’ He said as he folded his hands together. “I wanted to talk to you about that-’’

“Who does he even think he is?’’ Clary interrupted Simon. “I mean, who would cheat on you? I wouldn’t, that’s for sure.’’

“Um, Clary-’’

“You are too sweet and too nice to be cheated on!’’ Clary continued. “He doesn’t deserve you Simon.’’

Simon now frowned. “Hey.’’ He said, getting defensive. “Raphael is a great guy. He would never hurt me.’’

“Oh, Simon please.’’ Clary huffed. “He already did, with his secret meetings. Well two can play that game.’’

Simon narrowed his eyebrows as Clary got up and went to undo her coat, dropping it to the ground. Simon’s eyes widened and he quickly looked the other way, his cheeks burning a deep red.

“For the love of god, Clary!’’ Simon said embarrassed. “Put that coat back on, you’re completely naked!’’

“I know.’’ Clary smirked as she walke closer to Simon, moving to sit on his lap. “If Raphael is cheating on you, then why shouldn’t you? I’m right here Simon, all you have to do is say yes.’’ She whispered in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw.

“No.’’ Simon huffed as he pushed Clary off his lap. Before he could say anything else, Raphael walked into the room. He had his arms crossed firmly over his chest and was glaring daggers at Clary.

“You have some nerve of coming into our house and accusing me of cheating.’’ He huffed. He grabbed her coat and tossed it at her. “I suggest you cover yourself up before you embarrass yourself even further. If that were possible.’’

Clary glared back at Raphael and but the coat back on, tugging it tightly around her body. “I figured you would’ve kicked him out by now, Simon. You can’t believe him when he says he isn’t cheating.’’

“For your information,’’ Raphael spat. “I wasn’t. I would never to that to Simon. He is my husband. I love him. More then anything. If you so desperately want to know where I was going all this time, I was helping out two kids who were being abused by their foster parents.’’

Clary laughed and rolled her eyes. “Of course, Raphael.’’ She said venomously. “That is a good cover up, but I’m not falling for it.’’

“He’s not lying!’’ Simon said, growing agitated. “He’s telling the truth! In fact, we’ve adopted the children.’’

“You?’’ Clary scoffed. “Simon, you always said you never wanted kids.’’

“People can change their minds.’’ Simon huffed. “And this has been the best decision of my entire life.’’

Magnus and Alec were watching from the kitchen entrance, holding Daisy and Oliver while they watched the exchange from afar. Oliver looked up at Alec with big curious eyes.

“Papa.’’ He whispered not so softly. “Who is that lady?’’

Alec’s heart melted when he heard Oliver call him ‘Papa’. He stroked the boys hair. “No one, monkey. She’s not exactly a nice person.’’

“Raphael has completely brainwashed you!’’ She now yelled, glaring accusingly at Raphael. “This isn’t you! He has total control over you and it is sickening to watch. Simon, please just come with me. I’ll show you what it is to really love someone. I love you, Simon. I have since we were little. Come with me.’’

Before Simon could respond, he was pushed aside by two tiny hands and curiously looked down at Daisy who glared up at Clary.

“Daddy never cheated on Pops!’’ She said, her green eyes spitting fire. “Daddy helped me save Ollie’s life and then he took us here! Daddy and Pops adopted me and Uncle Mags and Alec adopted Ollie! You are a mean lady and my Pops will never love you!’’

Clary stared at the little girl with wide eyes, then back up at Simon. Behind Simon she saw Magnus and Alec, Oliver in Alec’s arms. She slowly turned back to look down at Daisy before she heard Magnus speak up.

“This isn’t you, Clary.’’ He shook his head in disappointment. “I think it’s best if you go. And find some help.’’

“I agree with Magnus.’’ Raphael said, his voice dangerously low as he tried to control his breathing. “You are no longer welcome here, Clary. Leave.’’

Clary scoffed and turned back to Simon. “I’ll give you an ultimatum. Either you come with me and get to know true love or you stay here and ruin your life. But don’t come running back to me when your life crumbles down.’’

“I don’t even have to think about that.’’ Simon huffed as he walked over to Raphael who had just picked Daisy up. “I love Raphael and Daisy more then I have loved anyone. They are my family. They are my true loves. Leave.’’

Clary stomped her foot and let out a frustrated growl before storming out of the house. Olive waved after her. “Bye, bye mean lady!’’ He said, happy the weird lady had gone away. Alec looked down at him and chuckled, pressing kisses to his head. Magnus’ heart warmed at the sight and he walked over, stepping in Alec’s arm when he reached out to him.

Raphael smiled proudly at Simon and pressed a loving kiss against his jaw. Daisy jumped in Simon’s arms who laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her temple.

“I’m proud of you, my love.’’ Raphael said, staring at Simon with loving eyes.

Simon smiled and nodded. “I thought she was my friend but... Friends don’t try to ruin each others happiness. I guess I know better now.’’

“I’m sorry, mi corazon.’’ Raphael let his hand slide down his back. “I know how much you cared about her.’’

“It’s okay.’’ Simon smiled reassuringly. “Daisy and you are all I need. You two are my life, my family.’’ He pressed a kiss to Daisy’s head. “We don’t need her.’’

Raphael smiled proudly and then laughed as Magnus announced loudly that it was time for breakfast. Daisy and Oliver cheered loudly and Daisy jumped out of Simon’s arms and into the kitchen. Magnus gently took Oliver from Alec and pretended to fly Oliver to the kitchen, making Oliver squeak and giggle. Alec shook his head fondly at his husband’s antics and followed him into the kitchen.

Raphael and Simon watched the scene unfold from their spot in the living room, laughing and shaking their heads. Raphael looked at Simon with heart eyes and stood on his toes to press another kiss to Simon’s jaw. Simon smiled and cupped his husband’s face, their lips meeting in a loving and slow kiss.

“Te amo.’’ Simon whispered as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Raphael’s.

“Yo también te amo.’’ Raphael whispered, stroking Simon’s jaw. “Por sienpre.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. I've really grown to love this series. And aren't Oliver and Daisy just the cutest!?
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (You can also send your prompts in via Tumblr or leave your idea behind in the comments down below!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> Mi corazon - My heart  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Yo también te amo - I love you too  
> Por Sienpre - Forever


End file.
